Legend of Friendship
by DerickVain
Summary: A story about a wacky adventure
1. Chapter 1

Story Made By DerickVain & Neko Bladen & Freddie Lewis

The Legend of Friendships

Chapter 1

Our story begins with a young man sleeping peacefully, unaware that Downstairs the crazy girl from next door is already bothering his mom with her usual annoying cheery voice.

Holly ask her "Where's Derick right now"?

The mother replies "Oh you know him. He must still be sleeping in his room, would you be a dear and wake him for me"?

Holly runs up the stairs and slams the door open. Being shocked awake, Derick in a drowsy voice say's "Oh my lord…what's going on?"

Walking in the room Holly asks "what are we doing today"?

Derick, still suffering from being woken up remembers Neko "Where's that crazy cat today"?

Holly thinks about this for a few seconds, "I think he's at the mall".

After filling their bellies with his moms cooking, they gather their supplies and head out. They watch the peaceful skies as they walk; living in a secluded village the two hitch a ride on passing flying pirate ship. Walking up to the doors of the mall, they step through before Holly pulls Derick aside to look for some magical make-up. Running into the make-up store Holly finds a clerk and asks him "where can I find the color pink fire in glitter gloss number 3?"

Neko turns around and points her in the right direction of lip gloss, Derick's shocked to see Neko blurts out "why are you in a clerk's uniform Neko"?

Neko gives him a smirk and says "the ladies".

Tapping Neko on the shoulder, Derick gives him a knowing smirk and ask "oh! you are looking at girls, so that is why".

The cat boy had to blush at this and replied as innocently as he could "Well… I stole some food, I was hungry! Wouldn't you know it I got caught, so now I work here which is kind of awesome, because of the ladies".

Holly having walked back to the scene asked "why are you looking at girls instead of working?"

To this Neko calmly says "I am working, looking out for girls in need of make-up is just part of my job. Why are you two here anyways?"

Derick points a finger at Neko and says sternly "Quit your job Neko! We are going to save the world…or meet my friend, I forget which".

Neko pouts, "But the ladies..."

Holly and Derick drag his butt out of the mall. The adventurer's then head north to find the next hero of their journey. Between them and their destination was the deadly ice forest. Having only taken a few steps within the forest, they find themselves staring down at an agitated ice squirrel.

A chilled wind blew through the dead forest as the squirrel gathered his power. Holly could feel the cold wind brush against her skin, noticing this Neko reassured her that all would be fine. Readying his staff Derick prepared to attack; before he could, two figures fell from the heavens shattering the squirrel made of ice.

The tallest one had reddish hair, green eyes, and a pipe with blue smoke emanated from it. The shorter one had short blond hair and blue eyes. The taller one said "well Kyo looks like we've landed somewhere-ow! Something poked me!? Was that you Kyo?"

"n-no I think that's just what we landed on; I do believe we are not in Kansas anymore m-my good sir L-Leon".

Kyo stood up and brushed off his pants, "w-well I guess we're going to have to find out where we are my good friend".

Leon looks around and notices the group of people watching him,

"Why hello there, my name is Leon and this is my good friend Kyo, could you happen to tell us where we are on this lovely..." at this he looks up before continuing "what time of day is it anyway?"

Neko looks at the two with a critical eye; turning to Derick he blocks his mouth with his hand and whispers "these guys are kind of weird huh?"

Derick does the same motion and whispers back "don't forget creepy too".

Holly screams "oh look, that boy is so cute!"

Holly then runs up to Kyo and plays with his curly hair. Kyo says "t-that's a nice c-compliment miss t-thank you".

"What is this world coming to sir", said Derick.

Neko sighs and shakes head, "I don't know sir bob".

All of a sudden the group of adventurers heard a loud thump. Soon the sound of loud machinery could be heard, a tall robotic monkey strode in front of our hero's, and inside it an odd looking monkey was piloting it.

Through the robots loud speakers he spook "I am Mojojojo! Fear me for I am Mojojojo and I as Mojojojo shall rule the world hah ha ".

Derick and Holly broke out in hysterical laugher at the scene, Neko was more interested in a passing ice butterfly to really care. Leon took a few puffs of smoke from his pipe, before drawing his two swords. Leon smiles and says "so Mojojojo we meet again, I Leon Morte shall once again defeat you".

Kyo turns to Leon and says "Leon...we've never met this person".

Leon goes "yea I know, but it's fun".

Kyo sighs "ah well..." before putting on his bladed gauntlet.

After catching her breath from laughing so much Holly says "what a cute monkey".

Leon smirks at her reaction "whatever he is hun, it sure isn't cute.

Also catching his breath Derick stops for a moment to say "cute! You think that's cute? If he's cute then I'm prince charming".

Neko finally board with waiting around, runs at the metal monkey claws out ready for anything.

The Mojojojo-bot uses its Gatling gun on Neko, the cat boy uses his special power micro evasion and dodges the bullets, deciding not to press his simply runs behind the robot and waits.

Kyo and Leon rush at the robot monkey, before they got close it started to spin wildly. Seeing this Kyo jumped over its flailing arms landing atop its head.

Steadying his stance Kyo lands a blow to the glass casing leaving a large hole. Leon slashes the robot feet. Kyo attempts to jump off, but gets wounded by the spinning arms. Leon's attack knocks Mojojojo off balance. Mojojojo screams out "I will not be defeated!"

From the forest, Ice monkey minions appear and attempt to stop the robot from falling.

Neko turns his head in confusion…but shakes the thought off and leaps into action "here's my chance"!

Neko strikes at the distracted monkeys, shattering two of them and leaving two unharmed. Because of this the monkeys strength was not enough to stop the robots fall; finally the Mojojojo-bot ceases his spinning attack as he collided with the ground.

Holly readies her bow and arrow, shooting and killing the remaining ice monkey.

Mojojojo tries to right his fallen robot, seeing this Neko dashes forward to attack Mojojojo's exposed body, slashing across Mojojojo's face. Mojojojo yells "ugh! You have wounded Mojojojo's face! You may have won this battle but Mojojojo will win the war of the monkeys! HAHAHA (He laughs fiercely)

Pressing a button Mojojojo's robot extends its hidden jetpacks and flies away.

Holly tries to attack the fleeing Mojojojo but the strong winds of the forest throw off her aim and she's misses.

Holly runs up to Derick and slaps him in the face. With a lone tear in her eye she yells at Derick to stop laughing and help their new injured friend. Derick gets up and ask "what just happened?"

Rushing over Neko sits down Pulling Kyo on his lap, he waves a hand to the group to come over and help them already. Leon rushes over to check on Kyo's wounds.

And say's "Kyo, you ok? I got some medicine in my pack."

Leon reaches in his pack and gives medicine to Kyo, Kyo would smile and say "t-thank you sir Leon." Kyo would drink the medicine making his wounds recover completely.

Derick then is alert again and say's "what's with all this commotion I just want to sleep in Holly's lap."

Holly blushes and rolls her eyes Leon comments "ah yes, back to my original questions so what time is it again and where are we right now."

Holly states "it's around noon and we are in an ice forest near Pepsitokiya."

Leon replies "Ah Pepsitokiya and what world would that be in."

Holly then tells them "We are in the world Carverack, duh? where have you been!"

Leon then says "excellent looks like we will be staying here for a while so where are you guys going agian hun."

Holly say's "We are visiting Derick's friend of the family, ask him why if you are interested."

Leon states "Caverack is a interesting name how did the world get that name."

Derick pauses before saying "Its carverack and it got the name from the founders of the world and where have you been again?"

Leon takes a drag off his pipe before answering "Oh here and there, planes of non-existence what the natives call zinar (xiner), I have been to the top of the mountains arinder (arindier) on the world Yourdiner (yoredinar) and I have literally been to the pits of Hades, where have you been?"

Derick say's "Well I've been to Holly house and back, also to the mall and a forest kind of like this one, what now!"

Leon say's "well your more traveled then most of your kind I'm sure"

Derick say's "Enough about cookies and batwings let's move on to Lucy's house"

Leon say's "so does your friend have anything special about her or is this just a friendly visit"

Derick say's "yes she's a girl sir bob"

Leon say's "oh, meant a bit more then that I mean is she causing or stopping world domination".

Derick say's "umm…I like cupcakes, so Neko what's your thoughts on this?

Derick looks back to Neko for an answer, only to find him stroking Kyo's hair. Neko Looks at them and begins to think of something to say. Kyo too nervous to move looks up to Leon with a expression that screams "help me"

Leon trying to hold back his laugher says to Neko "You know you might want to look down you can stop at anytime".

Neko say's "hey I don't hear him complaining"

At the prospect of not being rescued and having this strange cat boy continue to stroke his hair, Kyo jumps up and starts to stutter incoherently.

Holly say's "Awe, I thought it was so cute watching Neko stoking Kyo's hair, do it again please."

Derick say's to holly "but but we need to continue onward now to Lucy's."

Holly replies "But Derick I think it's so cute pleaseeeee."

Derick having had enough nonsense for the moment picks up holly and starts running forward.

Leon looking over to Neko and say's "Your strange guy, a good fighter but a strange guy."

Always enjoying a compliment, Neko displays a cheeky grin. Beginning to walk backward in the direction Derick left, Neko calls back "thanks" before turning around and catching up with Derick.

Leon looks toward Kyo "these people might be able to help us with our problem shall we, love."

Kyo say's "sure M-Master"

sometime later on their way to Lucy's

Derick say's to Neko "who are these guys anyway?"

Neko Replies "not sure maybe we should ask them"

Derick looks toward Leon and starts to say something but then a big dude with an axe appears, followed by two minions, they start to attack Leon and Kyo.

Kyo jumps back pulling out his gauntlet and putting them on,

Leon pulls out his English short swords, readying himself for the attack.

The big guy lifts his axe up as it starts to glow, Neko Holly and Derick see's this and moves out of the way, Kyo and Leon don't.

The axe guy swings his mighty weapon and a massive earthquake and Blinding light engulfs Leon Kyo and the two minions.

As Derick Neko and Holly come too they notice Leon and Kyo in the big axe guy arms, the axe guy say's "You can chase me and die or live your pathetic lives". Before walking away.

Holly say's "Derick what do we do now?"

Derick say's to her "well if we fight we will most likely die, so let's just run"

Neko pipes up "Wait! Shouldn't we check the minion's bodies first?"

Derick asks "why?"

Neko says "Because they might have something useful on them, and they do!"

They find a map and orders to bring back Leon and Kyo for imprisonment.

Derick says "if they are not dead we should prepare ourselves for the future."

Neko says "one of us really should keep an eye on them."

Holly say's "Wait, we are visiting an ex spy, right? she can do it!"

then they continue on their way to visit Lucy.

When they arrive at Lucy they knock on her door Lucy answers wearing a red tube top and a pink mini skirt asking with twinkling eye's "What a surprise why are you here

"we have a problem explain cat boy," Derick say's looking at Neko.

"Here's the gist of it, we met these two guys on the way here, but they got captured by some axe wilding maniac. So now we need you to spy on him and tell us what you find," Neko hands her the two items they found. "Here is something we got off of him; it's a map of their headquarters and orders as to why they were captured in the first place. While you are doing that we will go back to train at our village, so when we fight him again we can win."

Lucy say's "I will do this for you Neko."

She takes the things from him then walks off not watching where she is going, and hits a tree falling down, after that she say's "Can anyone help me up?"

Derick goes to rescue Lucy by lifting her up off the ground and carrying her back to her bench outside. Lucy is flustered because she doesn't like being picked up if it's not Neko.

Holly gets jealous at this scene and wishes it was her, Derick was lifting up and carrying.

Neko gives Lucy a gentle small before saying, "Thank you for this, even though we just met them, I couldn't image not trying to save them. We're all friends and I don't like leaving anyone behind. That being said…I still want you to be safe, don't take chances out there, okay?"

Lucy finally understands what must be done, after getting up off the bench she say's to the group "I'll stay safe out there, I was an ex spy after all, by the way Derick, I hope next time I see you and Holly you will have something to talk about, anyways take care, I will see you when I get the info you will need."

Waving to each other with tearful goodbye's, our young adventurers head back to their village to train, while Lucy prepares herself for her latest mission.


	2. Chapter 2

Legend of Friendship

Chapter 2

Dear Lucy there was a time when all was simple and we really thought we were going to save the world boy we we're wrong very wrong. when you get this It means something bad must have happened so if your reading this please help the world. There is a massive corporation that has taken on super human powers as of now there is three of them. We already fought one, but he was way too powerful we had to retreat there leader is named RoarLiger! we are going into their base to confront the enemy we need help they have super human strength and are faster then we have ever seen. They took two of our friends really powerful friends if you are reading this I can use all the help I can get follow them to their base it is on the map in this envelope we need you to spy on them and give word to me somehow when the time is right. there was a time i was just a simple teen with a dream of saving the world silly I know. We seen something we never will forget something dangerous monster, in some kind of cell he feeds off Leon and Kyo power.

Three Years Later

Derick is thinking "My Friend's Leon And Kyo are in danger we know now about them what they are, what they can do, now we need to find them."

Holly walks over to Derick's house but to her surprise he is awake today, she say's to him "what are we going to do Derick" she looks startled.

Derick Replies "..."

Holly then say's "Look we can't worry about what you did in the past it was them or you, now we have to try and save them, snap out of it. Oh by the way Neko is Better now, he was running around the mall again looking at girls like always, do you remember his secret?"

Derick gets up for a minute then moves toward his window.

Holly continues "We found out he had kids when he was young. We found there are two, and we need to find the rest. Please Derick come with me."

Derick gets up and follows her out the door he remembers the time his adventure started and how to his surprise he gave up Leon and Kyo to save his own hide.

Holly takes Derick to the mall they search the mall for signs of Neko or his kids, they happen to see a girl with black and white bat wings inside of a music store.

Derick say's "what's up Diamond where is Neko at?"

The girl slides the headphones down to her shoulder, she looks at the man who spoke to her, but her gaze was off not looking at him directly. Giving his question a nod she puts the listening device back and walks past them out the store. Not bothering to say more she simply walks to where she last saw her father.

Holly comments to Derick "well that's diamond for you huh."

The two follow her to Neko, and stop to stare at him. The cat boy was sleeping on the malls bench, his face covered by a magazine.

Derick attempts to wake Neko but is interrupted by Holly she sits next to him and taps his shoulder saying "wake up."

Under the paper Neko's ear twitches knocking the magazine down, giving a small yawn he rises up and takes a few seconds to stretch. Moving his hands up to cover his face he mumbles "five more minutes mom" before rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Holly say's "silly cat we need to help Derick out he is sad about what happened three years ago, oh and where is Claws."

Jumping from the bench Neko changing gears and smiles before answering, "Claws? He left a while ago."

Diamond pokes Her dad in the side, getting his attention. "We should go soon, right" she says more of a statement then a question.

Derick walks toward Neko and say's "are you really ok with what happened back then."

He then looks at Diamond and smiles. Holly gets up from the bench and goes to Diamond and say's "let's go to that makeup store over there you need a new lip gloze."

Neko scratches his head at the question, looking like he was asking it himself, "I try not to worry about it, you can't change your mistakes, only try and fix them".

Nodding to his own statement he stopped when he felt the cold stare of Diamond glaring at him from over his shoulder. "Dad...I don't wear lip glass" she stated slow and with a bit of attitude.

Neko could only hold up his hands, weather in confusion or in fear no one knew. "She just wants to spend time with you, window shopping won't kill you will it?"

He asked his child, to her credit Diamond didn't argue and let Holly drag her off. Neko then looked at Derick after they left and set back down on the bench, "so...are you handling it?"

Derick sits next to him and thinks back to the time and say's "Neko remember that dude with the big axe that we could not defeat. He demanded it was either Leon and Kyo captured or us dead. I Had to Decide What choice to make, I just now got word from a that friend we went to find at the beginning of that journey remember Lucy I left her a journal, and that day we left she been keeping watch of them, and just last week she contacted me she has been on the run from their new hideout where they took Leon and Kyo. We have to move now or it's too late that is why I came to you we head to her house again near the ice forest. I keep thinking back, we should have fought to the death they we're our friend's you know, and besides they power up that monster we saw I can't help but think I at least should have went with them to help or do something come on Neko you even got a fatal wound thank goodness you healed though. I remember you took a hit for me if not for you, I might..."

putting a hand on Derick's shoulder Neko gives Derick a reassuring smile "back then we would have died but at least now we can save them."

in the makeup store Holly is talking to Diamond saying "sorry the boy's needed to talk and besides i wanted to ask you something, silly question at a time like this but, do you think Derick likes me?" she say's with a serious look in her eye's

Diamond looks uninterested even with Holly's intense gaze, looking past her back at the boys she points to them and says "only one way to find out".

Holly comments "do you think that's the only way to know?"

Diamond thinks about it a little bit before answering, Holly doesn't seem the confident type when it comes to love so an even more direct respond is needed. Taking a breath Diamond tries to relax before answering "look, you like him. why not start with telling him that?"

Holly then immediately goes out the store and to Derick and Neko and say's "Neko can you give us a moment alone please."

Neko gives her a shrug before getting up. Looking back at Derick he says "me and Diamond are going to grab at bite at that Italian place right over there" pointing a few stores over, a small restaurant was near, it was loud with a lot of people. As Neko walked past Holly he gave her a quick pat on the shoulder, knowing why she had come over. as time pasted Holly was standing there doing nothing for a while then Derick mentioned "what's going on Holly."

Holly then giggles and say's "oh nothing you know what" she leans in and kisses him. "there I said it."

Derick understands and kisses back then they stop and walk over to Neko and Diamond and he says "guess what Neko."

Neko and Diamond were sitting at a table eating a small size pizza, Neko had taken two slices and made a pizza sandwich. His daughter stopped chewing to sip her drink when she saw their friends looking over, "you guys mind waiting till we finish eating?" she asked already about to take another bite. Neko looks over and covers his plate with both hands "no splitzies!" he spits out through a mouth full of food.

Holly laughs and grabs a piece from Neko anyway and say's "well I guess me and Derick are now a couple isn't that cool."

Derick looks at Neko and reads his thoughts at this moment.

Neko felt like taking back the pizza she took, within his mind he wanted to say as much. Before he let his stomach ruin the good mood of the group Diamond shoved another uneaten slice of pizza in his mouth. Taking it with his teeth he stood up with his plate and walks a few feet away, still moping for the slice that got away. Diamond looked at the two and said "don't mind him."

Derick said "of course not why would I mind the cat boy, Neko can you tell them about Lucy, Holly you need to hear this to." Derick leans to listen to Neko.

"Basically, were leaving for Lucy's house near the ice forest she has the location of Leon and Kyo . Don't worry about Claws, he will find us when he notices we have left." Neko explained.

Holly then say's "is Diamond joining us this time? I know she has been training lately but is she ready?"

Before Neko could speak Diamond took to stage "I am ready" she said calmly.

Neko placed a hand on her head and smiled, "you heard the lady. We're ready when you guys are" her father said.

Derick then states the obvious "let's go."

The gang starts to get ready for the trip, they each brought about 20 dollars worth of potions and antidotes. When they arrive at the ice forest there is a new foe a fierce snow leopard this thing is bigger than normal ones. it makes the first move it runs toward the gang and try's to strike diamond with its claws. Diamond stared down the beast, her face showing no concern what so ever.

The leopard leaped for her his claws extended and looking to tear her flesh, its white teeth dripping with drool from the anticipation of blood and meat. But its form still in mid leap, a nearby falling snow flake was to frozen in place. No wind could be heard, no sound could be made, this strange world was but a moment in time: one Diamond could control. This was her power, to stop time and move about it freely, well...almost anyway. The moment she touch another soul time would began automatically.

However, the object in question was this poor beast and her touch was cold lead. Reaching into her inner jacket pocket she drew forth her Simi-automatic hand gun and in her other hand, a deadly looking katana. Leveling out the fire arm she aims the sights straight in-between the beasts eye and fired, the moment the bullet touched the leopards fur his fate was sealed. Blood and gore colored his white fur as it continued in the air towards Diamond who needed only to duck below it sailing body to avoid ruining her clothing.

Derick say's "look out Neko there is three leopards behind you!" as the leopards drew near, their teeth getting ready to bite Neko's flesh. Neko had already heard the snow leopards approach, as stealthy as they had been Neko's well trained ear could still hear the decompression of snow as they walked across it. Waiting for them to rush him, he leaned forward twisting his upper body forth. The first leopard paused his momentum to take a swipe, but Neko's body had already twisted to we're he could see the attack coming. Mid roll he pushed up with his arms and was able to leap above the beasts attack. The other snow leopards were still advancing and left Neko no time to react while still in hang time from his leap. Diamond takes the chance to throw her katana to Neko as he catches it in mid air. The closer of the two Leopards pushed up with their mighty front limbs, jumping with mouth open wide to take a healthy bite. one of them met a bloody end when Neko broke it's skull with the force of his swung katana, pulling his body close the cat boy landed in the snow letting the limp leopards body slide between his legs. The remaining leopards were preparing to attack together, Neko saw this and charged at them as well. Tossing the blooded katana over his shoulder back at Diamond, the two monsters both took slashes at Neko. To their surprise he contorted his body and slid under both limbs and ran past them, back to Derick and Holly. Diamond caught her sword and was busy cleaning it off when Neko yelled at their companions, "a little help over here!"

as Holly hears this she quickly flash steps away, then quickly draws her bow and fires a poison arrow up in the sky, as the leopard runs to her, it gets hit perfectly in the head by the falling arrow, then Holly takes this time to run to the leopard she takes back the arrow and throws it to Derick.

Derick has the last one to deal with, he summons Wolfie and catches the arrow thrown by Holly and stabs the leopard in the face as Wolfie charges at the leopard he claws right in-between its eye's killing it, all the leopards have been defeated.

The gang after resting a bit hear a noise of something nearby its a Ice Griffon flying above the gang you can hear its wings as its soaring down to the ground it say's "I am the leader of this forest I will kill all of you"

Derick responds "guys looks like somebody replaced Mojojojo lets show this thing who's boss"

The Griffon attack's everyone with sonic wind blades, Derick does a back flip behind a nearby rock and ducks, Holly flash steps and grabs Neko they go behind a tree, Diamond fly's up in the air. as the Griffon stops everyone gets ready to attack. Diamond fires her hand gun the Griffon closes its wings to block most of the hit Holly then Focus her attack and fires a fire arrow in the sky aiming for the Griffon's face. The Griffon blocks it by flying above the arrow then it soar's down aiming for Derick.

Neko jumps on Derick to push off him then he does a front flip and claws the Griffon in the face making him stunned for a little while leaving a opening. Diamond fires her gun a few more times aiming for its wings making the Griffon fall down. Derick takes this chance to summon Wolfie. Wolfie charges the Griffon and does blood fang, biting the Griffon's body until it can no longer move. "Now is my chance" Derick says

as he runs toward the Griffons body, Derick can sense his enemies weak stats and deals the finishing blow. Before the Griffon can truly die, Derick closes his eyes and speaks to the yet departed soul "My name is Derick Vain, unless you wish to leave this world you must make a pact with me, if you do I will share my soul with you and you then become a part of me."

A few seconds later in the real world Derick summons a blue aura engulfing the area then the soul of a Griffon comes back to life he speaks to the Griffon "I am thy master I wish to ride you" he then jumps on the mighty Griffon and gripping his feathers starts to talk to Holly "get on honey we will go ahead and this will be like our first date"

Holly replies "really you mean it? sure!" she jumps on the Griffon grabbing onto Derick waist then they lift off and ride into the sky and say "later you two we will meet you at Lucy's. Diamond flew back down to Neko's side and watched with him as their friends abandoned them. Neko gets a goofy grin and chuckles to himself. "no" Diamond says before walking forward,

her father tries to compose himself and answer back but a second bout of giggles and chuckles hinder his efforts to confer sate. Diamond folds her wings back to a resting position figuring out she wouldn't need them for awhile. Neko catches up with her in seconds and drapes an arm around his daughter "seriously" he starts again finding it difficult not to unleash a massive goofy grin. "I know you wouldn't carry me. Give me some credit."

Diamond swings her long black hair in his face surprising him and forcing him to break their embrace. "I don't know what you're talking about" she says without stopping. Neko stretches his arms out before places them behind his head and catching up with her once again, "Look, you may fool everyone else with your dark powers and cool bravado. But I still had to change your dippers in case you-"

his speech was cut short when he felt the touch of cold steel move his neck hairs. Neko body reacted at a blinding speed not even time could calculate, microseconds become minutes to the cells within his form as they gathered all information from its five senses. Like a dancer with perfect balance his body weight shifted from the walking motion to a nimble twist, using more the forces his muscles could produce then gravity to dodge the incoming blade. Not a single hair was cut as he moved from its path. The knowledge of what just occurred was implanted in his brain but the reality was he was used to this type of fast travel and didn't even feel the need to feel his neck, but instead wiped his brow for his daughters sake. "cutting it a bit close aren't we?" his bad joke was ignored as she glared at him with blushing cheeks. "you know how much I hate it when you say stuff like that."

she turned from him to still her inflamed heart. "I was weak and you where strong, I respected your power back then as I do now." Neko smiled, and decided he was satisfied with that, and wouldn't bother her until they reached their destination, Diamond too was grateful, and kept silent.

Holly starts to blush as she is touching Derick's clothing she then say's "I um think you smell good..."

Derick responds well of course I am wearing my special colon you bought me last year, "oh really i forgot all about that you must really like me" as she lets out a smile.

they see Lucy's house and to their surprise Claws is there and notices them, Claws runs inside to tell Lucy. Derick tells the Griffon to land here, when they land he then jumps off and catches Holly when she gets off as he holds her in his arm's he kisses her softly and say's "you're a cutie."

she responds by blushing they go inside the house and wait for Neko and Diamond. As they wait Derick talks to Lucy in private about what she's been going trough since that day, she say's "I had to do a lot of work alone I did however learn a lot about that monster as you well know it feeds off Leon and Kyo. Also the super soldiers share a weakness they can only do their special powers for thirty minutes but, they have to take a pill to do so, If you can last that long and take away their pill then they are a lot weaker. By the way I know about you and Holly I see it in your face, so did you two do it yet."

Derick comments "not yet but why do you need to know."

"well I'm practically your sister" she say's smiling.

"I guess your right" says Derick

they both walk back to Holly and Claws.

Derick hears the door open and to his surprise Neko and Diamond had arrived. They all sit down and plan their next move. Lucy states "there new base is in a lava cave about thirty miles away, we travel by foot for fifteen miles to the town of Longtree. There we will get supplies I have three hounded dollars saved up, after that there is a port town to the island with a lava cave it's about five miles after the boat so let us set out tomorrow. sound good? ok great. Holly and Derick get the room over there," she points to her room. "I sleep on the coach and Neko and Diamond and Claws can sleep in the other room. any objections?"

Derick looks shocked at this and looks at Holly then back to Lucy confused.

"Huh really I can room with Derick!" Holly say's flustered she thinks about how that would be for awhile and blushes.

Neko raises his hand like a child in school, waving it around and making excited noises. "Why can't I just sleep here on the couch? He asks quite calmly before jumping on said couch.

Lucy say's "fine ill sleep outside then happy" looking at Neko with evil eyes.

Diamond walks around the house seemingly looking for something, Claws takes the incentive and dashes for the room slamming the door behind him. The beautiful raven haired demon walks out from the hall way with some fabric and string, not bothering to explain she heads outside wordless.

Lucy watches these people and wonders what they are doing then sighs "this is kind of like last time fine ill sleep outside like I said now everyone goodnight, oh holly have fun."

Holly looks at Lucy puzzled then say's "thank you?"

Lucy then walks outside and see's Diamond and walks up to her and say's "can I sleep here to?"

"No" she udders without turning around. "I'm sleeping out here to get away from everyone, and to stay alert". Her wings unfold out in an ominous display before slowly folding back stopping just enough to hide her face as she turns to eye Lucy. "I don't trust you, and if you were smart" turning back to continue her work "you wouldn't trust me either".

Lucy say's I understand I will sleep over here then she walks to a nearby tree she takes a few branches to cover herself up like a blanket then she strips down to her under ware and lays down under the tree branches hoping Neko will see this for self satisfaction.

The relaxing cat boy was two shakes of a lambs tail from falling asleep when he felt a chill roll up his spine. Sitting up quickly he looked around the room for its cause, seeing nothing of interest his gaze fell upon the window. Thinking their may be danger outside he tips toes over, peeking out he first see's his daughter building a rather impressive make shift tent out of some long sturdy looking sticks and long thick leafy tree branches. He smiles at his little girls ingenuity and turns his head to look elsewhere when the cold and shivering form of lucy, striped down to just her underwear, stared at the house with pouted lip. Ducting down to avoid being seen he places a hand over his chest and sighs out lowering his head in the process, "phew! what the hey? why? why is she out there in just her underwear!?" his question fell on deaf ears, his face to his hands. Shaking the blush from his cheeks he runs to the door opening it but weary to peeking out, instead calling out to her "Lucy! Can you come here a minute? I think I broke something..." the lie was weak, but it should be enough to invite her back in before he tried to talk to her further.

Lucy rushes in so fast because she is worried the cat boy broke her expensive vase "what did you break tell me now!" she says as she is looking in his eyes

Her body was close as she stared into Neko's eyes, he tried to focus his mind to whatever he was thinking about a minute ago but the air suddenly felt too hot and he couldn't. Luckily he had trained himself to look directly into their eyes, however her body was still fresh in his mind he might as well have been looking. Time was still ticking and he hadn't said anything yet, that's when a single thought pop into existence, "look away". The idea seemed so simple but unthinkable at the same time. Averting his gaze to the nearby wall thought once again returned to his head, "I just wanted to say I'll sleep outside. I didn't think I would be kicking you out, so you take the couch. Ok?" Not waiting for an answer he rushes past her to join his daughter outside.

meanwhile Holly and Derick go to their room then decide to sleep Derick see's the bed and thinks to himself "this is not time to do that yet i am not listening to Lucy I will just sleep" he gets in the bed and covers up. Holly tries to sleep with full clothing on but cant because it's too hot then she thinks to herself "this is awkward I can't be in my under ware quite yet around him" she gets up then goes to see Lucy to ask her what she should do. To her surprise she see's Lucy on the couch now she is confused at the turn of events but decides to talk to Lucy any way

Lucy notices Holly and say's "what is the matter"

Holly replies "I don't want Derick to see me in my underwear yet is that wrong"

Lucy sighs "no its not wrong but I thought this would be the night for, you know."

Holly mentions "oh no this is to soon we just started this relationship."

Lucy comment "well sorry about that this is kind of what I had planned tonight sorry for what I am about to do Holly"

Lucy does body transfer on Holly then, runs into Derick's room and strips down to her underwear then returns back to her body

Holly starts to get angry and blushes at the same time then is relieved that Derick is asleep she simply goes to the bed and lays down next to him. Outside the man that took Leon and Kyo is standing there looking at Neko and Diamond and say's I have come here to kill that girl that was spying on us bring her here.


End file.
